


Like One of Your French Girls

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve bringing various men home to the tower and then leaving in the morning hair mussed and disheveled. Unlike what the avengers thought, Steve was bringing models into the tower so he could draw them and they usually stayed over for early morning finishing touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One of Your French Girls

Steve knows perfectly well what it looks like, it’s just that, well, he doesn’t really care what the other Avengers think, and plus Tony choking on his spit every time it happens just never gets old.

Sometimes he even pauses before entering rooms so he can listen in on the discussions about what the hell he’s been doing with these young men.

The best one is when Jeff, the dark-haired guy with the scar that bisects his eyebrow, stands on tiptoe to kiss Steve’s cheek on his way out. He says, “thanks, sugar. Let’s do this again sometime,” and Steve watches in the mirror beside the door as Clint coughs into his coffee, spraying it all over his face and the chair behind him.

He tries not to smirk as he shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets. “Gonna head back to bed for a bit,” he says, “didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

He thinks he might have cracked a rib trying to hold in his laughter as he heads back to his room, listening to Clint sputter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
